The present invention provides a lightweight, stowable and extendable step, or steps, to allow easy entry into a vessel by a person in the water, and for a variety of other uses. The invention is discussed and illustrated with respect to kayaks, but it may be used with virtually any water-borne vessel to which it may be secured.
Persons involved in sea kayaking, canoeing, sailing, or other boating activities may fall into the water, either intentionally or unintentionally. Depending on the conditions, such as current, wave level, water temperature, weather, and the like, it may be difficult to re-enter the vessel, and for some people with physical restrains or handicaps, or wearing heavy clothing or shoes, re-entry under any conditions may be difficult. Difficulty in re-entering a vessel from the water poses a safety issue and discourages some people from participating in these activities altogether.
A simple device to allow re-entry of a vessel from the water is needed. The device should satisfy various requirements of the marine environment and of the particular application in which it is used. For example, it must be durable and capable of withstanding water and sun. It should be stowable and secure, so that it does not interfere with other activities or objects on the vessel, such as paddling or lines and ropes on and extending from the vessel (e.g., ski ropes, anchor lines, fishing lines, etc.). It ought to be adjustable in length and attach to a variety of vessels, and it would also be advantageous if the device were lightweight, relatively inexpensive, and easy to use. In addition, it would be advantageous for the device to accommodate multiple straps and handles. Such a configuration would allow a handicapped person, for example, to adjust the different straps to desired lengths and position the handles to satisfy specific needs. It also would be helpful if the device were capable of attachment to personal flotation devices or any other sort of safety harness.
The embodiments of the present invention, as described and claimed herein, satisfy these needs and provide a stowable and extendable step that may be attached to virtually any vessel and which allows easy re-entry from the water into the vessel, as well as attachment to personal flotation devices, and may be used for a variety of other uses. The device thus increases safety and encourages participation in and the enjoyment of boating activities.